coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9366 (29th January 2018)
Plot Toyah's plan is to pass Eva's baby off as Jacqui's. Eva sees benefits to the idea, although both she and Toyah have yet to work out the details, and she cancels her termination. Gary agrees to go with the mill plan, on the condition that Sarah and Faye are told what they are up to, though Nicola points out that will put them in danger should Phelan find out. Sophie is pleased to see Kate back and suggests a date but Kate is put off when she is told it was Rana's idea. Eva and Toyah return home, nervous that their plan means lying to their families for the rest of their lives. Eileen returns to the cab office with Steve who overrules the sacking. Faye goes for Eileen when she refers to Anna as a liar. Shona objects to David looking out for Maria. Eva lies to Shona that the clinic mixed up her appointment. Carla advises Kate to go out with Sophie. Toyah is shocked when Jacqui calls to see her to make sure she's okay and tells Eva to keep Peter away while they talk in the back room. After a chat, Toyah manages to show her out without anyone seeing. Josh puts a poster up about the boxing. Sophie agrees to join in as David makes snide comments, prompting Shona to also put her name down. Kate tries to talk Alya out of her self-pity but gets nowhere. Peter spots Jacqui getting on the bus and asks what's happening. In front of Eva, Toyah lies to him that Jacqui is moving with her husband to Dubai and therefore the baby will be born there. Saying that she will need child support, Nicola persuades Phelan to give Gary the mill job. Carla refuses Roy's pleas to speak to her family that she needs a kidney match. Goaded by Josh, David says he will join in with the boxing, although Shona has fears over his epilepsy. Gary tells Faye that Seb is fine but lying low. Tim agrees that they should move and is sure that Sally will agree. Kate agrees to go out with Sophie once Luke's funeral is out of the way. Eva agrees to move away while she has the baby. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Receptionist - Etta Fusi *Jacqui Ainsworth - Reanne Farley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Viola Court, Vanguard Street - Living room/kitchen *Eliza Kendall Pregnancy Advice Centre - Reception Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah tries to change Eva's mind about the abortion; and Sophie asks out Kate on a date. Elsewhere, Faye's distress drives Tim to a big decision. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,458,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes